


OWL TROWEL

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: 30min Fics [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A nerd gets goosed, Codes & Ciphers, Ford is an Owl, Gen, I want people to figure it out, I'm Sorry, If you don't find goosing funny, Not that I give much reference, Two Actually, Whether You Like It Or Not, but I don't want to say what, good luck, reference to a popular science fiction novel, there's a code here, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: A nerdy owl's reading get rudely interrupted





	OWL TROWEL

**Author's Note:**

> The key is in the letters

_“Increasingly, the mathematics will demand the courage to face its implications.”_

 

Ford turned the page eagerly, the next chapter title increasing his excitement.

“Destroying the World?” he muttered and continued to read with delight.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

His eyes flew across the page, devouring the words.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

“Sixer, get the door!”

 

_“But oxygen is actually a metabolic poison. It’s a corrosive gas, like fluorine, which is used to etch glass.”_

 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

“ST **A** NFORD!”

“Don’t worry Mr. Pines, I’ll get it.” A young man darted across the kitchen to answer the door, not that Ford noticed.

“Thank you!” A door slammed and Soos strolled back into the room, not that Ford noticed.

“Who was it?” Stan asked as he entered, unobserved by the engrossed nerd.

“The mailman.”

“The one that may or may not be a werewolf?”

“Yup!” Soos looked down at the box in his hands. “Oh, it’s for you dood!”

Ford turned another page.

Stan took the package, brow raised. “Wha **t** …?” He sat at the kitchen table across from his reading brother.

Paper rustled.

Stan held out a hand, causing Soos to fumble with his toolbelt for a moment before handing over a pair of scissors.

 

_“Perhaps napalm, perhaps nerve gas as well.”_

 

“Aha!” Stan reached into the **b** ox and pulled out the tool. “I’ve been waiting for this!” He looked across the table mischievously, then got up.

 

_“They have an explosive capacitor tip, delivers a shock on contact. High voltage, low amps. Not fatal, but it’s definitely incapacitating.”_

 

“AHHHHHH!” Ford jump in his seat as something suddenly prodded his rear end.

Maniacal laughter exploded behind him.

“STANLEY!!!” he standing, whirled around, knocking the chair over.

Stan fell to the floor, dramatically flailing with humor.

“Stanley, get up. Of all the childish- why **a** re you laughing so much?!”

Stan started to choke on his chortles, tears streaming from his eyes as he held up a small shovel like instrument.

Soos’ **s** eyes grew wide as his mind finally made the connection. “Mr. Pines, is that a…?”

Stan nodded vigorously, then sitting up looked Ford straight in the eyes. “It’s an OWL TROWEL!”

Soos and his boss both fell in on themselves with giggles. Ford was confused.

“I don’t understand. What’s an owl trowel? How can owl be possibly related to gardening anyways?” He frowned deeply. “But that doesn’t explain why you...goosed me with it.”

Stan sat back up again and offered up a very unhelpful explanation, “It’s an _owl_ trowel!”

Ford huffed and indignantly picked up his book, deciding to ignore his twin’s foolishness and leave to find some peace and quiet. This only caused Stan to howl with further laughter, Soos following suit.

Ford twitched self-consciously, suddenly more concerned at why they were laughing at his natural reaction. After a moment’s thought and a shake of his head, he fled.

Stan watched his brother go and slowly his breathing regulated. He looked at Soos t **h** en down at the trowel in is hands, sighing deeply.

“He doesn’t get it.”

**Author's Note:**

> QFIIZHRX HZK SLOV!!!


End file.
